


Packed

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A packed commuter shuttle.
Relationships: Shinn Asuka/Athrun Zala
Kudos: 7
Collections: Picture_Prompt_Fun, The Lemonade Cafe





	Packed

The commuter shuttle was standing room only, which was not a surprise for the time of day. It wasn't entirely common to live and work in separate Cities, but it certainly wasn't uncommon, either. The packed shuttle attested to that. 

Shinn didn't seem overly comfortable with the crush of bodies around them, which Athrun thought was understandable. It would not be a long trip, however. They would survive, pushed together, their bags at their sides, their bodies... 

The shuttle shuddered as it left the dock; Shinn grabbed for Athrun, who at least had a hand on a rail. Even closer together, mostly-ignored by the other commuters, Athrun couldn't deny that it was sort of nice. 

"It's a short trip," Athrun whispered. 

"Yeah, I know," Shinn replied as he found his footing but then decided to just stay against Athrun. 

Neither of them were good at playful kisses or whatever else the situation should have suggested. But the closeness was enough; Shinn's warmth and the slight scent on his hoodie of the one restaurant they clearly spent too much time in. It was familiar and nice and made everything bearable. 

Athrun tried to relax as the shuttle found its speed. Shinn was still tense, but Athrun thought it fading. There was no point in trying to talk. 

But Shinn did settle an arm around him, leaning a bit... Exhaling and settling and... 

It was enough. 

And when the time came, Athrun might even suggest doing it again.


End file.
